kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
Mobius (originally from the Sonic series) is a planet in the Nintendia Galaxy and the homeworld of the Mobians, a race of humanoid animals. Its Negaverse counterpart is called Moebius. Locations Zootopia Zootopia (from the movie Zootopia) is the capital of Mobius. The city is divided into multiple sub-sections with their own habitats, making it accomodating for all animals large and small. North of Zootopia is the chancellor's residence, built in the middle of a vast lake with a bridge leading to the shore. *'Tundra Town' - a region in eternal winter. *'Sahara Square' - a desert region that is always hot (and cold at night). *'Rainforest District' - a lush jungle that uses sprinklers to make it constantly rain. *'Little Rodentia' - a tiny town for mice Mobians and other small types. Big people cannot enter here without permission. *'Animalia' - a stadium that hosts concerts and competitions. *'Cliffside' - somewhere outside the city is a massive waterfall along a cliffside. Above said waterfall stands Khimera Kastle, which used to be a hospital. Sol Kingdom The Sol Kingdom is an island nation ruled by Blaze the Cat. Its national treasure are the seven Sol Emeralds. *'Southern Island' - a summer island with a volcano. It is Marine the Raccoon's homeland. **'Whale Point' - a sub-island to the northeast where one can see whales. Iron and Blue Material can be mined here. **'Windmill Village' - the island's town, where Marine's house is located. **'Seagull Beach' - the island's beach. *'Plant Kingdom' - a prehistoric island with giant plants and mushrooms. Green Material can be mined here. *'Machine Labyrinth' - an industrial refinery that uses steam machines. Bronze is also mined in this region of ocean. *'Coral Cave' - an undersea cave filled with treasures. Red Material can be mined here. *'Blizzard Peaks' - a snowy island where a Viking tribe of polar bears lives. Aqua Material is mined here. *'Sky Babylon' - a Sky Island with ancient ruins. It can be accessed via a mountain island that lies underneath it. Gold can be mined here. *'Pirates' Island' - an island of ancient ruins that was taken over by Captain Whisker and his Jolly Walrus Pirates. Black Material is mined here. Animal Crossing Animal Crossing (from Animal Crossing) is a peaceful town with short Mobians, in which a kid mayor runs the place. Station Square Station Square (from Sonic) is a human-populated city resembling an Earth town. There is a similar city called New Donk City on Mushroom World and on Mira called New Los Angeles. *'Casinopolis' - a large casino with Sonic and NiGHTS-themed pinball games. *'Twinkle Park' - a famous amusement park with hovering bumper-cars. Cute couples are allowed in for free. *'Emerald Coast' - the local beach resort, it has a hotel, several small islands, and is a great fishing location. Mystic Ruins Connected to Station Square via train, Mystic Ruins is an island that was once home to the Echidna Tribe. Tails' workshop is built in the ruins. *'Windy Valley' - a windy zone of the ruins with a tornado that leads up to a Sky Island ruin. *'Lost World' - an ancient temple that belonged to the Echidna Clan. It has a large mural of Chaos. *'Red Mountain' - a volcano with strange, undead prisoners inside cells. Angel Island Angel Island is a Sky Island where the Master Emerald's altar is located. It was once a part of Mystic Ruins before it was levitated to the heavens with magic, to keep the emerald from falling into enemy hands. It can be accessed from the ruins using a strong updraft in a cave. *'Icecap' - a snowy mountain on the island. Valley of Peace The Valley of Peace (from Kung Fu Panda) is a Chinese valley that is protected by the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five. *'Jade Palace' - a temple at the top of a peak overlooking the valley where the Furious Five train. *'Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu' - a noodle restaurant named for the Dragon Warrior and owned by his father. Menagerie Menagerie (from RWBY) is an island that the Faunus call home, namely in the town of Kuo Kuana. It is a tropical, Hawaiian-like paradise. Space Colony ARK The ARK is a massive space station built with alien technology, and was used to transport humans from Earth to Mobius 100 years ago. The primary developers and owners of the ARK were the Robotnik Family. 50 years before the Firstborn Saga, Professor Gerald Robotnik was the lead researcher on the ARK, and created Shadow the Hedgehog. The ARK also possesses the Eclipse Cannon, which can destroy an entire planet, but the cannon was disabled by Team Sonic. Chao Gardens Chao Gardens are secret gardens hidden throughout the world, where Chao are bred and raised. Zou Zou (from One Piece) is a kingdom built on the back of the giant elephant, Zunisha. It is home to the Mink Tribe of Mobians, who are usually secluded to their home. Nyakuza Metro Nyakuza Metro (from A Hat in Time) is a Japanese town where giant cats pull trains. It is mostly run by the Nyakuza, who have recently joined the Kremling Krew. Alpine Skyline Alpine Skyline (from A Hat in Time) is a towering mountain range where goat and bird Mobians live. It was taken over by the Kremling Krew sometime in the past and ruled by Helmaroc King. Dinosaur Valley Dinosaur Valley is a region that was ruled over by General Scales and his Sharpclaw Pirates. Legend says that dinosaur Mobians used to live here. Mogeko Palace Mogeko Palace (from Mogeko Castle) is a fortress built by Moge-ko Leijon of the Kremlings. Her Mogekos raise all kinds of house pet animals here. Golden Hive Colony Golden Hive Colony is a kingdom inhabited by bee Mobians. It is a beautiful kingdom where the citizens bonded with nature. It was hit by the Revert-O-Matic during Pirate Wars. It is Charmy Bee's homeland. Meropis Meropis is an underwater city of fish Mobians. It was taken over by the Kremling Sea Division during Operation: REVERT. Elwood City Elwood City (from Arthur) is a modern-style city that is relatively peaceful. It has a population of about 60,000. It was hit by the Revert-O-Matic during Pirate Wars, making the incident the worst thing to ever happen to the city. Prickly Pines Prickly Pines (from Camp Lazlo) is small town within a pine tree forest. *'Leaky Lake' - a large lake that lays between the camps in the forest. *'Camp Kidney' - a camp for young boy Mobians called Bean Scouts. Rumor has it that Camp Kidney has the "coldest showers on the planet." *'Acorn Flats' - a more luxurious camp for girl Mobians called Squirrel Scouts. Flicky Island Flicky Island is the island home of the Flickies, a species of small bird. Its Negaverse counterpart is Steady Island. Items and Treasures Rings Rings are the main currency of Mobius. They are small, golden rings. They contain tiny amounts of Light Chi that can slightly power up the Mobians, such as Sonic. Chaos Emeralds The seven Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful relics on Mobius. When all seven are collected, their powerful Space Chi can transport entire landmasses to another location. Powerful beings like Sonic can absorb the Emeralds to enter powerful Fury Forms. The emeralds' power can be controlled with the Master Emerald. The Negaverse version of the Master Emerald is the Ancient Onyx, or Black Emerald. Sol Emeralds The seven Sol Emeralds are rectangular gems that contain powerful Fire Chi. Only strong firebenders like Blaze the Cat can control their combined power. Stories It's Appeared *Index and the World Rings *Operation: REVERT *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Category:Planets Category:Sega Characters Category:Crossover Locations Category:Mobians